Egy részeg éjszaka eredménye
by BrownFox
Summary: Ezt a történetet megálmodtam azért lett egy ilyen érdekes párossal történet. Kira és Kenpachi egymásra talál egy bárban, ahol szőkeség enyhén szólva felönt a garatra és Kenpachival tölti az éjszakát. Jó olvasást! YAOI, KiraxKenpachi


Kira lassan nyitotta a fel a szemeit, de rögtön lehunyta, túl világos volt a szobában az ő még csak ébredező szemeinek. Másik oldalára fordult, de fordulás közben lába valami meglepőhöz ért hozzá egy másik lábhoz. Még lehunyt szemekkel kezdett el gondolkozni azon, hogy kilehet. De hamar feladta, tegnap túl sokat ivott azt sem tudta, hogy jött haza, nem hogy azt ki fekszik mellette. Lassan kinyitotta a szemét, és a meglepettségtől felkiáltott, és ahogy húzódott volna hátrébb az ágyból leesett a földre.

Megrázta a fejét, képtelenség, vagy valami rossz vicc áldozata, vagy még mindig egy álomban van, egy borzalmas álomban.

─Te meg mit csinálsz a földön? ─érdeklődte mély és álmos hangon az ágyban fekvő és az ágy szélére húzódott, hogy jobban lássa a másikat. Amit feltűnt sebzett arca az ágy szélén, Kira még jobban kétségbe esett.

─Kapitány mit keres az ágyamban?! ─nyögte ijedten és próbált felülni, de a takaró teljesen rátekeredett így csak vonaglott egy ideig, mint egy hernyó. Addig ameddig, Zaraki meg nem unva a látvány meg nem fogta takaróstul és fel nem rakta az ágyra, és szinte kigöngyölte a szőkeséget a takaróból. Kirának pedig közben tudatosult, hogy mivel az egész takaró rajta van, így a másikat nem takarja semmi. Semmi.

─Tegnap nem lettél ennyire vörös mikor megláttál─jegyezte meg vigyorogva a fekete hajú és könyökére támaszkodva figyelte a másik, aki nyakig felhúzta a takarót, hogy minél kevesebb porcikája látszódjon ki.

─Kapitány mit csinál a szobában? ─kérdezte a szőkeség újból, de belül nagyon félt a férfi válaszától, meg magától a férfitől is.

─Tegnap mondtam, hogy hagyjuk a formalitásokat Izuru─mondta lágyan a férfi és kinyújtotta kezét és visszaigazított egy szőke tincset. ─Mennyire emlékszel a tegnap estéből?

─Elmentem inni egy kicsit egyedül, és találkoztam pár ismerőssel más osztagokból, ennyi─mondta halkan a szőkeség és próbált elsüllyedni az ágy matracában. ─Mi történt még este?

─Az én osztagom is ellátogatott egy kis italozásra abba a kocsmába, és mikor én is csatlakoztam addigra már taj részeg volt az egész bagázs. Te meg valahol az egyik sarokban ücsörögtél egyedül─mondta elgondolkodva a férfi─melléd ültem, mert olyan magányosnak tűntél. Rendeltem én is egy kört és olyat csináltál, ami még soha velem. Kitalálod mit?

─Mit? ─nyögte elhaló hangon Izuru és még feljebb húzta a takarót és várta a legrosszabbat.

─Beszélgettél velem─mondta ellágyulva a férfi ─nagyon sokat beszéltél elég érdekes dolgokról. Szerintem sejted is miről.

─Ginről? ─motyogta Izuru és bármennyire nem akarta mégis szomorú volt a hangja.

─Pontosan, arról hogy milyen egy szemét alak. Hogy elárult mindenkit, hogy téged itt hagyott egy szó nélkül, hogy kihasznált téged minden este és hogy utána az a rókaképű mindig elment máshol is keresni egy kis boldogságot. Hogy mennyire nehéz most az osztagot vezetni, hogy mindennap gyomorgörcsöd van. Folytassam még vagy el tudod képzelni?

─Eltudom─mondta nagyon halkan a szőkeség, de mielőtt mondhatott volna még valamit Kenpachi megfogta és maga alá húzta. Mire a kékszemű feleszmélt addigra a rangban fölötte álló már fölé tornyosulva nézett rá.

─És a legvégén azt kérted, hogy felejtessem el veled azt a rohadékot─mondta a fekete hajú és megnyalta a száját─és nem tudtam ellenállni a kérésednek, főleg mivel egy bizonyos szőkeség az ölembe ült és pajzán dolgokat suttogott a fülembe. Akarod tudni mit?

Izuru összeszorította a szemeit és megrázta a fejét. Nem akarta hallani, hogy mit művelt mindenki előtt a kocsmában. Érezte, hogy Kenpachi hozzá nyomja a farkát, és ahogy a másik ujjai végig szánkáznak az alhasán.

─Azt kérdted, hogy vigyelek haza, hogy tépjem le rólad az összes ruhát, hogy tegyelek az ágyba és tegyelek magamévá ─mondta halk csábító hangon a férfi közel hajolva a fiatalabb füléhez, majd finoman megharapta─kérted, hogy jelöljelek meg mindenhol, hogy mindenki lássa, hogy az enyém vagy. És…

─Nem akarom ha…─ellenkezett halkan a szőkeség, de Kenpachi forró csókkal beléfojtotta a szót. Izuru egyszerűen elolvadt a férfi csókjában. Egyszerre volt durva és szenvedélyes. Nem értette miért élvezi ennyire ezt, hogy miért hagyja magát, csak egyszerűen jó volt. Már a testének sem tudott parancsolni, visszacsókolt és betúrt a férfi fekete hajába. Meglepően puha volt, belemarkolt és halkan a férfi ajkai közé nyögött.

Csak a levegőhiány miatt váltak szét, de amint megtelt a tüdejük levegővel újból csókolózni kezdtek, ami hamar szenvedélyes csókcsatává, és a dominancia harcáévá vált. Amit nem meglepő módon az idősebb nyert.

─Nézd, meg hogy felizgultál─mondta a férfi kissé parancsoló hangon mire Izuru engedelmesen lenézett. Először a testén lévő vörös foltok tűntek fel, amit az éjszaka folyamán a másik hagyott rajta. Aztán tekintette megállapodott saját és Kenpachi merevedésén. Másiké sokkal nagyobb is vaskosabb volt, és vágyakozva lüktetett.

Kira lenyúlt és megérintette a másik merevedését, kissé idegennek érződött a kezében. Gin-é vékonyabb, és kisebb volt, nem beszélve a sajátjáról. Finoman hátra húzta a makkon a bőrt, mire Kenpachi élesen beszívta a levegőt.

─A lényegre tapintottál─suttogta a vigyorogva a fekete hajú a másik fülébe. Fogaival megcsippentette az érzékeny részt, mire Kira felnyögött. Kenpachi Kira ajkaira hajolt és mélyen megcsókolta, miközben kezét végig húzta a szőkeség hasán, majd annak merevedésére markolt. Lassan elkezdte mozgatni a kezét, halk nyögéseket csalva ki a másikból.

Kékszemű lehunyta a szemeit és vágyakozva a másik dús hajába túrt. Apró csókokat hintett, Kenpachi izmos nyakára ezzel is feltüzelve a másikat. Hirtelen Kenpachi fordított a pozíción, így Kira került felülre.

─Tegnap este én már eleget dolgoztam rajtad, most te jössz─suttogta a fekete hajú és újabb csókkal zárta be az ajkaik közt lévő távolságot.

Kira kissé elvörösödve, de engedelmeskedett az idősebbnek. Apró csókokkal hintette be a férfi testét, egészen le annak merevedéséig. Finoman húzogatni kezdte, majd lassan a tövétől a hegyéig végig nyalta. Nyelve végig járta a férfi vaskos farkát, lassan nyalogatta majd, megpróbálta tövig bekapni. Nem sikerült neki, teste nem engedte elég mélyre. De próbálkozott vele, de inkább lassan szopni kezdte. Nehézkesen ment neki, nem szokott ekkora mérethez, de Kenpachi hangja alapján úgy tűnt jól megy neki. Kenpachi a fiatalabb hajába tűrt és elkezdte irányítani, hogy hogyan szopja.

─Elég─sóhajtotta egy idő után, és felhúzta magához a szőkeséget és vágyakozva csókolta őt. Miután elváltak, az idősebb bedugta ujjait a szőkeség szájába. Nem kellett mondani semmit Kira tudta mit kell, tennie. Nyelve fürgén táncolta körbe a másik ujjait, bő nyállal bevonva.

─Ez most rossz lesz─figyelmeztette az idősebb mikor ujjait Kira bejáratához nyomta. Lassú mozdulattal nyomta belé, majd lassan tágítani kezdte partnerét. Mire az a nyakába temette az arcát és fájdalommal és kéjjel kevert nyögéseket adott ki.

Mikor elég tágnak érezte Kirát, Kenpachi kihúzta ujjait és másik kezével megfogta a másik állát és csókra húzta őt. Finoman csókolta és közbe a másikba vezette a merevedését. Kira fájdalmasan belenyüszített a másik ajkai közé.

─Css─suttogta az idősebb, és próbálta csókjaival kiengesztelni a másikat azért a fájdalomért, amit okozott neki. Nagyon lassan mozogni kezdett, nagyon lassan nehogy még több fájdalmat okozzon neki.

Rámarkolt Kira fenekére, és gyorsulni kezdett, egyre vadabbul kezdett mozogni. Szőkeség hangja fájdalmasról pedig lassanként élvezetessé vált. Falták egymás ajkait, testük nem sokáig bírtak ellenállni a gyönyör hullámainak. Hangosan nyögve elveztek el, halkan pihegve feküdtek egymás karjai között. A fekete hajú kihúzta nemes szervét a másikból mire Kira legördült a mellkasáról és fejét ráhajtotta a másik mellkasára. Kenpachi finoman simogatta a hátát és magukra húzta a takarót is nehogy a kisebb fázzon.

Egy ideig így feküdtek mikor feltűnt az idősebbnek, hogy szőke hajú partnere megint elszundított. Szórakozottan nézte a másik arcát, gyönyörű volt számára. Dühítette, hogy Gin így becsapta és a szívét így összetörte ennek a naiv kis szépségnek. Megfogatta magában, hogy soha többé nem hagyja, hogy bárki bántsa az őt. Soha.


End file.
